Full Moon
by Goldenwolfhowl
Summary: Long ago, a war between the shapeshifters and the Alice users caused the shifters to hide their existence within society. Can Mikan, a shifter, and Natsume, an Alice Prince, reconcil the two sides, when the Alice users no longer believe in shifters? NM RH
1. Prologue

**_I came up with this after watching Cinderella with my baby cousin, and for some reason I imagined it with Mikan as Cinderella. This is one of the stories that I've been thinking about forever, but never actually wrote. Please don't flame too much, it's my first fanfic._**

**_Disclaimer: Howl-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice._**

* * *

Prologue:

"HARU!"

The young woman raced towards their fallen alpha, cutting down all the enemies in her path. She ignored the Alice users, only pausing to rip out their throats and kill them with her swords.

"Cover me!" she ordered.

Her two companions, who flanked her sides, immediately obey and protected her from their enemies as she dropped to her knees by her mate.

"Haru! Don't give up! We're going to save you, I swear!"

"It's too late, Sara," her mate gasped. "I'm dying. There's nothing you can do for me…Cough Cough…. But you and the others still have a chance. Flee, before we all die… Promise me, Sara. Promise that you'll get the others out safely…." He whispered with his dying breath.

"I swear I will, Haru." The young woman vowed.

Bending down, she kissed her dead mate's brow, and gently closed his eyes before rising and letting out a loud and grieving howl. From all across the battlefield, responding howls arose, creating an eerie and haunting melody. And with that, the surviving shapeshifters all shifted to their animal forms and fled the battleground, with the young female wolf from before leading the group, with her head and tail high.

With that, the shapeshifters disappeared from history and into human society, hiding in plain sight with the other humans…

* * *

**How was it? This is really my second fic, but I'm writing it simultaneously with my first fic, Love In the Amazon. Please review! I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Howl-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. Cuz last time she checked, her name had not, sadly, magically changed to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**This applies to all following chapters, because Howl-chan does not, sadly, wish to waste her time typing disclaimers all the time. Because then her reviewers would never get another chapter. And wouldn't that be sad?**

**Chapter 1**

Five Alice Kingdoms came into being; the Water, Fire, Earth, Ice, and Air kingdoms.

In the Fire Alice Kingdom (AKA the Hyuuga Kingdom; duh), lived a young girl named Mikan. And this is where our story begins…..

"Mikan!" called a young man. His eyes scanned the surrounding crowd in the marketplace for any sign of his adorable 16-year-old little sister.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" he ranted impatiently to himself, ignoring the random people who stared at him.

A young girl popped out of the crowd, her two high pigtails streaming out behind her, a radiant smile on her face.

"Here!" she called even as she dashed towards her big brother.

"Tsubasa nii-chan!" she exclaimed as Tsubasa lifted her up and whirled her around in the air, laughing.

"Let's go home. Everyone's waiting for us," he said. Taking her hand, the siblings disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later:

The entire palace was in an uproar.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah!"

"Her Royal Highness, the High Princess is returning!"

"Is she really as beautiful as they say?"

The servants all whispered as they swept, wiped, cooked, and all the other stuff that they routinely did. But this week was special, for the Her Highness, High Princess Aoi would be returning from her year-long tour around the kingdom, learning about her people, which every Alice Royal partook when they were 10. All the servants were busy preparing for the banquet that would be held in celebration of her safe return.

"I heard that the Princess will enter 'official' tutoring from now on, and that the Lady will be announced at the Banquet!"

* * *

10 people sat at a round table, also discussing the upcoming Banquet and the rumors of the Princess' new tutor.

"Then it's decided," declared the oldest. "We shall all go to the Banquet as guests, but you, Mikan, will be the Princess' new tutor. One of our kind must guide the young Princess."

"Yes, Ryuu nii-sama."

**DUN DUN DUN! Who are all these people? How will Natsume and Mikan meet?**

**I know that Natsume didn't actually show up in this chapter; in fact, he's not even mentioned!**

**NATSUME: GRRR!**

**Howl-chan: *stares blankly at Natsume* What are you, a mutt?**

**Natsume: Why the HELL wasn't I mentioned? AT ALL?**

**Howl-chan: Obviously because you weren't needed in this chapter. In fact, I couldn't find any way to fit you in without throwing the story of rhythm. DUH.**

**Natsume: BUT I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER, DAMN IT!**

**Howl-chan: *Takes out frying pan and whacks him across the room* Oh shut up. You're not the main character, you're one of the main characterS. Difference. Baka. And second of all, you're giving me a headache. Keep it up and I won't insert you into the next chapter either. Now, tell the readers my command, or I'll kill you off in this story. And I'll just change it so that it's a MxR pairing, instead of MxN. **

**Natsume: *Glowers* Fine.**

***kt7808 randomly pops up and chants along with Natsume* Howl-chan would like you to review after reading. Or else she'll come after you with the evil frying pan of doom! (LOL, my friend would totally say this if I asked her to tell the readers to review. Cuz she's twisted like that.)**

**Howl-chan: Shut up. *Whacks kt7808 on head with frying pan***

**Kt7808: No, YOU shut up!**

**Howl-chan: Review. Or else….. Mwuahahaha~!**


	3. The First Encounter

**So I know I totally broke my promise by taking over a month to update this fanfic…. But I couldn't figure out how write this next chapter until this week! WAHH… and then my writer's block totally disappeared while writing a fanfiction with my friend. Figures. So I finished this chapter this week… and TADA! The result! So please enjoy and REVIEW….**

* * *

**Ch 2**

_The First Encounter_

In the throne room, Natsume stood still with anger.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

The king looked at him sternly. "You heard me, son. I want you to get married in a year's time. That means you have one year to find a suitable girl, woo her, and get her to agree to marry you. Then you have a year to produce an heir and give me a grandchild before I die!" he fake-cried.

"Don't get your hopes up, old man." Natsume muttered. He began pacing. "How the _hell_ do you expect me to find a girl that doesn't squeal and turn into a crazy fan-girl at the sight of me Much less one I can tolerate? " He demanded. His ruby eyes glinted with restrained frustration and fury.

His father shrugged, thoroughly unsympathetic to his son's plight.

"Well, it's up to you to find one, isn't it?" He popped a grape into his mouth. Swallowing, he added cheerfully, "Oh, by the way, if you _**don't**_ find a girl in time, I'll choose one for you! Using lottery."

Natsume's eyes narrowed in anger, and after shooting his father a look of pure betrayal and misery, spun on his heel and strode out of the throne room, determined to get the heck away from his obviously insane father.

The man simply laughed in delight, watching his normally stoic son practically sprint out of the room.

'Why do I feel like I've forgotten to tell him something?' he wondered.

"Oh! I forgot to tell him that Aoi's new tutor will be moving in today!" he cried. "Ah, well, I guess he'll find out eventually."

* * *

In another part of the palace, a young woman had just finished unpacking her things into her new room.

"Done!" she cried out gleefully. She stretched, than crossed over to open the balcony doors.

"Ah….." she sighed. 'It's such a nice day….'  
Just then, her stomach growled. 'Oops.'

She checked her clock and found that it was nearing lunchtime.

"Guess I'll go find some food." Mikan said aloud.

* * *

'_Now_ where am I?' she thought. 'I'm lost!' she wailed mentally. 'Think Mikan! Where were the kitchens supposed to be?'

Mikan had been wandering around the palace for half an hour, and was hopelessly and totally lost. She was still lost when she crashed into someone, and felt herself fall. She let out a sharp cry, and braced herself for the impact.

Curiously, none came. Instead, her landing had been quite comfortable. Strange. She cautiously peeked her eyes open, and then looked down in a daze.

"Oh!" Her cheeks flushed, staining them a beautiful light pink, when she noticed her position. There was a young man settled underneath her, and she was seated scandalously on his lap, her legs straddling his waist and her skirts spread around the pair and indecently hitched up to her thighs. Mikan's blush deepened, but she sat there motionlessly, unable to move from shock and embarrassment.

"Oi." The young man intoned. His eye twitched. "I realize that you can't help but ogle, but will you get off me? You're heavy."

Mikan scrambled off Natsume with a mortified squeak. Hastily, she rearranged her skirts.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Came the quiet, horrified whisper.

However, Natsume only raised an eyebrow in response. Secretly, he was amused by her reaction. She hadn't fawned all over him, but he was certain that it was simply due to her not recognizing him as the crown prince. Once she did, however, he was sure that this girl, whoever she was, would turn into a fan-girl on him.

So he gave only a monotone "Tch," in reply.

Her eye twitched at that.

"How rude!" she exclaimed crossly. "I apologized to you, and you don't even have the decency to reply with a real word?"

Natsume was baffled. "Do you not realize who I am, little girl?"

"You could be the crown prince for all I care, you jerk!" she scoffed.

He didn't fail to notice the irony of her words. An idea came to him, and he smirked.

Mikan looked at him warily, not liking the look on the strange boy's face.

"What're you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

He ignored her, and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he quickly sat up and after cupping her face with a large hand, pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss.

* * *

Mikan sat frozen, still on his lap, while her lips were caressed and coaxed open by his clever, ravaging tongue. She couldn't breathe, and her mind was in a whirl. She unconsciously leaned into him, pliantly parting her lips to Natsume's skillful touch.

Then, suddenly, that velvet touch and silky heat vanished, torn away from her. Her eyes fluttered open gently, blinking up at the smirking face of Natsume.

He quickly leaned forward and after stealing one more brief kiss from her reddening lips, deposited the dazed girl on the floor.

Licking his lips slowly, he said, "Later…. Polka."

Mikan finally snapped out of her dazed state, just in time to register the strange boy's parting words.

"Y-YOU... HENTAI!" She screamed at his departing back.

And thus, the two met for the first time (and ended on a….er…. not-so-good note.)

* * *

**AWW…. They had their first kiss! You know, when I imagined that last scene, I totally saw a faded edge with Natsume walking off and Mikan sitting there with the wind blowing around them…. You know, like how some animes end the "first encounter" scene? SO. CUTE! Anyways, I DO NOT HOLD THE OPINION OR VIEWS OF MIKAN OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. It just felt like Mikan would make a big deal out of her skirt being high up, since her personality is really innocent, and because she's supposed to be a high-class lady. I don't think that skirts higher than the knee are indecent. Some of the cutest skirts are that high, but I just develop a personal dislike with them when they get like, 3 inches long. No offense to anyone who does. Anyways, I'll stop rambling now in case I offend any more people than I already did, so…. Yeah….. OOOH! Read my joint fanfiction that I'm writing with my friend Naoko Ouranfan when we upload it! Which should be soon…. It's funny, I promise.**

**SO….. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	4. Stalkers

**AN: I is baaaaack! I know, it's been a realllyyyyyyy long time since I've updated. (Trust me, I've gotten the complaints, especially from my friend Naoko Matatabi, check out her stories because I love her stories) *blatant sucking up so she won't yell at me… again* I've got several omakes ready, and I'll update them soon. Would you believe it, I already had this chapter written up months ago, then misplaced them and forgot them in a notebook? Hahahaha… *Please don't hit me for that Naoko-chan!* Also, Naoko-chan and I have created a joint account under the name cookiethieves02, so you should check out our new ff! Thanks for reading this and being super patient with me, I'll try to update faster next time, but no promises!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stalkers

Goldenwolfhowl

* * *

Mikan stomped angrily, her eyes spitting fire as she walked around the palace, not noticing the servants who were warily skirting around her in fear.

'How dare that bastard? He k-k-kissed me...' her indignant mental sputtering continued, until she rounded the corner and saw someone who instantly dissolved her bad mood.

"TSUBASA-nii-" She squeaked happily and raced towards him, preparing to launch herself at him, only to have his hand clamp over her mouth and have him drag her into an empty corridor.

"Stop calling me that here," he hissed into her ear. "I thought you didn't want anyone in the palace to know that we're related?"

Mikan turned to him, eyes welling up in tears. "B-but…" she began sadly. "I missed you, nii-chan… Didn't you miss me?" she asked him beseechingly.

Tsubasa cringed mentally. She was using the puppy eyes on him! 'I must resist, I must res-… Forget it, I give up.'

He wrapped his arms around Mikan in a giant bear hug. "Missed ya, little sister." He grinned, but his smile faded as he asked curiously, "Why were you in a bad mood earlier?"

Mikan immediately got angry again at the memory. "It was 'cuz of HIM!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tsubasa blinked, confused. "Who's 'he'? And what'd he do to make you so mad?"

Mikan blushed.

Tsubasa immediately began ranting and waving his arms hysterically in the air. "I'll _kill_ him for laying his filthy paws on my baby sister!"

Mikan rolled her eyes good-naturedly and firmly placed her hands over her brother's mouth, accidentally blocking his nose too. Soon afterwards, Tsubasa stopped planning the murder of the mystery vermin and became more preoccupied with breathing, as he was starting to turn blue.

Suddenly, she checked her watch and yelped. "Gotta go, nii-chan! I'm late!" and dashed off.

"Late to what?" he yelled after her.

"Too meet the king!" she shrieked over her shoulder.

Behind her, the sound of a groan and the slapping of a forehead echoed through the hallway.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jinno asked impatiently from his seat at the table amongst the other royal advisors.

"Now, now, Jinno-sensei. I'm sure she's coming, let's wait a little longer, shall we?" placated the usually flamboyant Narumi reassuringly. "Besides," he added. "Our prince seems to be absent as well."

Just then, the doors to the council room creaked open and all heads turned expectantly, only to see a very disturbing sight.

The prince was strolling in casually, his hands in his pockets. This in itself was not so unusual; however, it was his expression that frightened the advisors.

Natsume's ruby eyes were gleaming, looking sly and scheming, and a smug smirk was on his handsome face.

It only accented his handsome face, and gave him a cunning air.

It was also the look the prince got whenever he was planning something, and that 'something' generally spelled trouble for the advisors.

Serina-sensei, one of the few female royal advisors, groaned. "Do you think he's killed someone?" she muttered. "Maybe it was someone he despised? Andou, for example? He does hate the man."

Naru considered it for about two seconds. Then he shook his head. "Nah," he said simply. "Natsume-sama may dislike Andou-kun, but not enough to kill him."

Everyone watched as the prince sauntered over to his place next to his father's. "Let's hurry up and get this over with." He drawled.

"We're actually waiting for the tutor to show up." Narumi informed him cheerfully.

Right on cue, a commotion occurred right outside the throne room's double doors, then in burst the young brunette Natsume had seen just a few hours ago, panting heavily.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she apologized frantically, tugging at her clothing in a futile effort to make herself look more presentable. "I got lost on the way… YOU!" she screeched mid-sentence, pointing an accusing finger toward the smirking male. "What're _you_ doing here, you bastard?"

* * *

Dead silence.

It was broken by Narumi, who was obviously losing the battle to keep his laughter contained. Finally, he failed to contain it any longer. He burst into loud, rambunctious laughter, and even Jinno struggled to hide his rare grin. Meanwhile, the King looked on amusedly at the interaction between his only son and the blushing young woman. 'Hmm… It seems this will be interesting…'

Natsume smirked at her. "Stalking me, Polka? You must really be obsessed with me." He taunted.

Mikan stomped her right foot angrily, something which made Natsume raise an eyebrow. 'I thought girls only did that in mangas.'

"How dare you accuse me of stalking you? Why in the name of the five Kingdoms would I want to stalk an annoying, weird jackass like _you_?" her voice boomed.

At this point, Narumi was practically rolling on the ground, crying from laughter. But the arguing pair was too preoccupied with fighting that they failed to notice how they were entertaining the other occupants in the room.

"Keep denying it. Maybe it'll come true one day, who knows? …Polka." Natsume jeered infuriatingly at the brunette.

"Y-you PERVERT!" Mikan's face was bright red by this point, so much that Natsume briefly compared her face to a strawberry.

At this shout, the listeners, sans Narumi, raised their eyebrows, including Natsume's father, King Sasori.

Deciding that this spectacle, entertaining as it had been, should end before a fistfight actually broke out, he cleared his throat pointedly. "Hello, Miss Sakura," he spoke. "I see you've met my son Natsume, so there's no need to introduce him, but the others around him are my advisors. Everyone, this is Aoi's new tutor." He introduced.

Mikan automatically straightened up and gave a formal curtsy. "Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you." She spoke formally, suprising everyone with the sudden change in demeanor. Then she turned to Natsume and sank to the floor in a curtsy in a lady-like manner, before intoning, "Please forgive me, your Highness. I did not recognize who you were."

Her voice was flat, lacking sincerity. Natsume's eyes narrowed, disliking the sudden and rapid change. "Oi, Polka. What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

* * *

Naru leaned over to the highly-entertained Sasori and whispered gleefully, "Is our emotionally-constipated prince really showing concern for another human being? Who _is_ this girl?"

The king only smirked in response. "I have decided!" he whisper-shouted at Narumi. "That girl shall be Natsume's bride!"

Naru, uncharacteristically for him, did not simply jump on the bandwagon, but looked responsible. This was the future of the royal family they were discussing, not the breeding of mutts such as mules. "But Sire, didn't you give him a year to find his own bride?" the blond questioned.

"I did," Sasori replied gleefully. "But then I changed my mind. Narumi, you are from this day henceforth responsible for ensuring that those two get together and give me lots of little grandchildren!"

"EH?" Narumi hissed in shock. "Why ME?"

Sasori turned to him, dismay evident in his red eyes, so similar to his son's in color, yet so different. "Naru! Are you saying you don't want me to be happy and be filled with happiness in my twilight years? Aren't you supposed to be my friend and trusted advisor? What's wrong with you, dammit?" he whined. "I want to see the faces of my grandchildren before I die!" the thirty-eight year old king cried in despair melodramatically, a dark and gloomy aura surrounding him.

Then he perked up and looked happily at his son and his soon-to-be-new-daughter-in-law. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" Sasori sighed happily. He paused. "Or the beginning of a total disaster." He added as an afterthought, as though he didn't really expect that to happen.

Narumi sweatdropped as he stared at the king. 'A beautiful friendship? The disaster seems far more likely….' However, an order from the king was an order from the king. Besides, he grinned at the thought, it would be fun to antagonize the young prince. And who was he to deny the chance to play matchmaker, regardless of who it was? And it would give him a chance to wear that new outfit he had custom-ordered!

Narumi was jolted from his thoughts by the two unknowing lovebirds.

"Nothing is wrong, Prince Hyuuga." Mikan said woodenly, still refusing to meet his eyes. Natsume frowned, not liking the way the girl in front of him had changed her behavior so suddenly.

However, before the young prince could question his newly discovered companion, a loud, piercing shriek and several muffled screams resonated from outside the room, causing everyone inside to forget what they had previously been doing and stare at the ornate double doors in shock and confusion.

The chaos was drawing nearer; Natsume could hear cursing and screams, and… growls?

* * *

**AN: I know, it's evil of me to cut off this story at this point, but I really didn't feel like writing the rest because I think it'll be more fun for me to cut it off here and sit back and see the reactions. So…. Review! Also, you should really check out my other stories…. Please?**


End file.
